Friday the 13th just might be your lucky day
by happierhere
Summary: It's Friday night and Mel want to spend some girl time with Rebecca. Rebecca is more interested in becoming the victim of the latest serial killer...


It was Friday, and after a long grueling week of hunting their latest serial killer, Webb had graciously allowed them to leave the office early. The unsub wasn't caught yet, but they all agreed that without new information, or – God forbid - a new victim, it was useeless to keep reading the same files over and over again. Mel was glad to be home, but after showering, reading her mail, feeding her dog and calling her sister, she realised she had no idea what to do with her free evening.

She briefly considered calling Danny, but then remembered he had been bragging all week about a date with a 'hot blonde'. She didn't want to ruin his fun. Then a thought crossed her mind: why didn't _she_ try an evening out with an attractive blonde. She got into her car and drove over to the appartment of her younger colleague Rebecca. She didn't want to call in advance, because she knew the other woman would find some excuse not to have fun. Refusing Mel in person would be more difficult, and really, they had to start spending more time together. They had been working together for almost a year and she still knew next to nothing about Rebecca. And she was curious!

When she arrived at Rebecca's building, she saw a blond woman walking out the door. Looking again, she realised that it was Rebecca. She looked completely different: her hair had been pulled up, and she was dressed in what only could be called a very skimpy shirt and tight, sexy jeans. In that outfit, there could only be a couple of places she was headed. Mel hoped with all her heart that the younger woman had a date. But deep in her guts she knew that Rebecca was planning on luring out their serial killer, playing into his preference for blonde partyanimals. Mel hit her steering wheel. _'Damnit. She promised she wouldn't do this anymore_.'

Calling Webb wouldn't do her any good. He would probably only encourage the girl. And by the time Paul or Danny could get here, they would have lost their co-worker. So, Mel did the only reasonable thing she could: she got out of the car and she followed her on foot.

***

Rebecca was actually having fun on the dancefloor. They music was great and her coke tasted really, really sweet. A small part of her brain considered that she might have been drugged, but the rest of her screamed: "Just dance!". Mouthing the lyrics to the song that was played, she did just that. But very soon her legs started to get tired, and the room started spinning. She needed to get out and get some air.

The bartender followed her with his eyes. Seeing she was about to leave, he texted his cousin who was waiting for her outside. Earlier that night he has sent him a picture of her, knowing that he was her type. So, when the answer came, he slipped the drugs into her drink. He knew what Franky was going to do with her. But he didn't care much: the money that he got for doing this was good, and sometimes he got to play with the girls before they were killed off. Looking again at the pretty blonde's backside, he felt regret that his shift didn't end for another four hours. He shrugged, maybe next time.

Meanwhile his cousin was pacing in the alley outside. He was careful though, not to be seen by the passerbys. Ed always laughed with his costume, but he needed it to get into character. Putting some chloroform on a cloth, he waited for his prey to come out.

On the other side of the street, Mel was waiting for the same thing. Biting her nails, she hoped for the umpteenth time that the club had only one exit. She'd rather be inside where she could keep an eye on Rebecca. But still dressed in her work clothes, she could never get past the bouncer without raising suspicion.

When Rebecca finally exited, unsteady on her legs, Mel was relieved. But then a dark figure emerged from the shadows and subdued her. Before Mel could react, he was gone, carrying her off to God knows where. Mel chased them, through the labyrinth of streets and alleys in the abandoned industry district, cursing the fact that these kind of clubs were always situated in the more dangerous parts of town. When they entered an empty warehouse, she lost track of them. Pacing the hallway, she reached for her cell phone, desperately needing back up.

Then she heard a blood boiling scream in coming from the room right next to her. She bursted through the door, and when she saw the sword pointed at her colleagues heart, she didn't think, but threw herself at the murderer. Only then she noticed he was dresed like Jason Voorhees from the Friday the thirteenth movies. In the following scuffle, she managed to wrestle the sword out of her opponent's hands. She stabbed him in the side and he fell to the ground. Thinking he had lost consciousness, she got up to look for some restrains, so she could secure him before calling the cops. But the rustling of his clothing alerted her that he had gotten back up. No time to think her actions through, she twirled around, swinging the sword.

In a daze, she saw his head flying through the room in slow motion. After seeing it land, bouncing a couple of times, she turned her head to stare at the bloodied blade she still had gripped in her hand. Only one thought rushed through her head: _'How the hell was she going to explain a decapitated unsub to Webb?'_

Then she heard Rebecca, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, moaning softly and all her thoughts instantly focused on the othe woman. She rushed over to her, and checked for visible wounds. Glad that she couldn't find any, she gently prodded her to wake her up.

"Wha.." Rebecca murmered. "I must have hit my head."

Mel smiled indulgently. "Yeah, you must have."

Slowly she helped her get up to her feet. The rush seemed to restore Rebecca's memories of the evening. Unfortunately she didn't remember everything. To Mel's surprise, Rebecca folded her arms, and gave her older colleague her own version of the evil eye.

"What are you doing here? Were you following me?" She accused. "I can take care of myself you know!".

Mel didn't know to laugh or to scream. She gripped Rebecca's shoulders and managed to keep her anger in check and not to shake the other woman violently. Instead she turned her to face the fresh body and the bloody sword.

"So, WonderWoman. What were you planning to do? Use your magic bracelets to deflect the blade?" She sneered.

"Oh..." was the only thing Rebecca could utter, before the wave of emotions caused by her almost dying (again) hit her. She fell to her knees and started crying silently.

Mel crouched down and engulfed the other woman in a hug. Only when the sobs quieted down, she pulled away slightly and cupped the other woman's face with both hands.

"It's okay now, he's dead."

"You killed him." She whispered and caught Mel's eyes in a stare. "You saved me."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other in silence for a while.

"Does that make you Batman?" Rebecca suddenly asked.

Mel was baffled. "Batman?"

"Yes, the hero that comes to save WonderWoman?"

Mel was still a little confused, but she thought she understood what the other woman was trying to say. She chuckled softly.

"I doubt those two ever met in person. But thank you for the compliment."

"No, thank you." Rebecca insisted. She shifted her arms from Mel's side to move Mel's hands from her cheeks. Mel took this as a sign Rebecca wanted her to back off, and she moved to assume a respectful distance.

But Rebecca kept hold of her hands and pulled her back towards her. "You're my hero." She whispered before pressing her lips to Mel's.

Mel was in shock. The analytical part of her brain warned her that this was just a chaste thank-you kiss. The less evolved part of her brain told her to shut up and enjoy the fact that a beautiful woman was kissing her. The latter part actually whooped seconds later when she felt Rebecca's tongue pressing gently to part her lips.

The two women melted into each other. For Mel it felt like coming home. She had been attracted to the other woman: with those looks, who wouldn't be. But knowing the other woman's past and preferences, she never even entertained the fantasy of a relationship. Establishing a friendship had been hard enough. And now the other woman was kissing her. She was in heaven. Several more minutes went by before an ugly thought popped into Mel's brain. '_Rebecca was still drugged_.'

Reluctantly she broke the kiss. Quickly, she put some distance between the both of them and grabbed her cell phone.

"We should call the team." She said. "Wrap things up here."

Rebecca was confused. They had been enjoying a kiss and now Mel was all business.

"Can't we just leave him here until someone else finds him." She all but whined. "Explaining all this will take ages."

Mel actually thought about the suggestion. She really didn't feel like being questioned all night about killing and decapitating their attacker. But if they had to wait for an innocent passerby to discover the body, it would take ages. By then Webb would have suffered a mental breakdown over not catching the bastard and having no new clues. He would take it out on the team, and Mel desperately needed a vacation.

"My fingerprints are on the sword." She realised. "Unless you suggest we falsify the crime scene, we have to call the cops."

Rebecca nodded in consent and pulled out her cell phone to call Webb. The conversation was very brief.

"He told us to stay put."

Mel looked down at her blazer and shirt, covered in blood and tears.

"Damn," she murmered, "And I wanted to go out dancing tonight."

Rebecca cracked a small smile at that, but her lower lip returned quickly into a something that could be interpreted as a pout. Not wanting the other woman to feel bad, Mel did what she always did: she used humor to diffuse a bad situation.

"Hey, look at it this way. After tonight, we both will get a vacation." More seriously she added: "It will do us both some good."

Her plan backfired. Rebecca just glared at her. "Why would _I_ need a vacation?"

Mel resisted the urge to groan. "For starters, to clear that junk he slipped you out of your system..."

Mel didn't get a chance to list all of the other reasons why the blonde really needed a vacation, because Rebecca jumped up and dialed Webb's number again.

"Webb, you need to sent a pick-up team to the club. The bartender is the accomplice."

"Because he is the only one that could have spiked my drinks. I never left them where someone could have touched them."

"Trust me, our unsub could not have been in the club. People would have noticed."

Looking at the body, still dressed in overalls and a hockey mask, Mel laughed. He hadn't in the club, not unless it was Halloween. She then looked at Rebecca, impressed that she make the connection between this unsub and his accomplce so quickly, even while drugged.

"Okay. See you in ten."

Rebecca shut her phone, and motioned Mel to sit down on the crates on the other side of the room. Glad for the rest, Mel complied. Rebecca sat down next to her.

"So, why do _you_ need a vacation?" she then asked.

Mel let out a noise between a snort, a chuckle and a cry of disbelieve. "I just used a sword to cut off the head of the serial killer that is dressed like a bad Hollywood extra. If I had been a second later, he would have added a friend of mine to his list of kills. To top it off I almost..."

She shut herself up, but her mind insisted on finishing the the sentence for her: '_took advantage of said drugged friend_'. Avoiding the other woman's eyes, she stared at her bloodied hands. "Let's just say I deserve a week at the beach." Then she added with sarcasm: "And lots of alcohol to rinse away tonight."

Mel felt Rebecca go tense beside her. Then, with the smallest voice Mel had ever heard the blonde use, Rebecca asked: "All of tonight?"

Afraid of what she would see on the other woman's face, Mel slowly turned towards her. They stared into each other's eyes. Rebecca was the first to dare break the silence.

"Because it felt like you were kissing me back. Like you wanted me to kiss you."

"I did... I wanted... I still do... But you're still on ... and you're not..." Mel stuttered, her words completely failing her.

"You think it was just drugs?" Rebecca asked, suddenly understanding why Mel's reluctance. Mel just nodded.

"I'm not denying I probably wouldn't have done _this_..." an unfocused gesture indicating the both of them accompanied her words, "normally... but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it." Seeing the other woman's doubt, she decided to try to make a joke of her own. "Rohypnol doesn't make you seduce other people..."

"But it does make one open to suggestions." Mel looked away ashamed.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. Then, deciding that actions spoke louder then words, she gently forced Mel to face her again.

"_You_ did not suggest anything_. I_ kissed _you_. And now, I'm going to kiss you _again_. My choice, my actions. Get it?"

She didn't give Mel a chance to answer. But the other woman had no reason to complain about this fact. The kiss that followed was even better than the first, but it didn't last nearly as long. Still, it put a smile on Mel's face.

"I think I got it." Then she turned serious again. "We need to talk about this"

"We will." Rebecca assured her and moved in for another taste.

Then the loud sound of the front door falling shut alerted them that someone new had entered the building. They heard the voice of Webb calling out:

"Agent Locke? Agent Sim?"

"We're here!" Rebecca yelled back, already getting up to meet Webb. Even in that skimpy top, she looked every bit the professional agent she usually was, like nothing had just happened. It never failed to amaze Mel how fast Rebecca could change from one persona to the next. Normally it left her in awe, but this time the cameleon act jarred. Had Rebecca just acted like this to put Mel's mind at ease? Had it all been just another act?

But then the blonde surprised her again by turning around to face Mel again.

"Maybe we could take that vacation together?" She asked quietly, so Webb couldn't overhear them.

Mel nodded and Rebecca gave her another smile. Their boss chose entered the room seconds later. He took one look at the body and demanded: "What in God's name happened here?"

Agent Sim sighed and rose from the crate she had been sitting on. She followed Agent Locke's example and put up her gameface. She just knew this night was going to last forever. But inwardly Mel smiled. She also knew it was going to be worth the hassle.


End file.
